Just Us
by grayluxx
Summary: Some people just have a hard time accepting their own emotions. Gray seems to be the only one who understands his but just to make sure, he invites Lucy to go on a job with him.
1. Gray's Suggestion

**Author's Note: The story takes place before the new episodes on Tenyu Island (or whatever it's called). There will be smaller original characters but no new guild members/main characters. It would be greatly if appreciated if you let me know what you do and don't you. Hope enjoy my first (but hopefully not my last) GrayLu fanfiction! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One: Gray's Suggestion**

* * *

Springtime had arrived late in the Fiore Kingdom. Its warmth was appreciated by everyone, including animals. The chirping of birds could be heard even in the noisy Guild of Fairy Tail which, as usual, was filled with wizards chatting and deciding which job take on next.

"What about this one?" The blonde Lucy asked two of her friends, Gray and Natsu, pointing to a poster of a job. They were both hovering over her so closely she could feel their heat.

"Nah, I wouldn't go for that many jewels." Said the one with a shocking head of pink hair. She put the poster back on the board and reached for a different one.

"This one could be interesting." She said, indicating the one she grabbed. "

Nah, I wouldn't go to-."

"Look Natsu I am running low on jewels and if we can't decide on anything soon all the jobs will be taken." She nodded towards a group of mages, who were ripped down posters. Like Lucy, they hadn't been on many jobs in the winter, for no one was in the mood to travel when it was cold, but now their money was running low and the crisp spring air was perfect for an adventure. Natsu shrugged and continued scanning the few jobs still remaining.

"I'll go with you Lucy." Gray spoke up unexpectedly. A slight smirk had crept into the corners of his mouth.

"Okay." Was all she could think of to say. She stood staring up at him until Natsu interrupted the silence.

"You guys it would-." Only Gray took this moment to elbow him hard in the stomach. In pain and enraged, Natsu shrunk over, letting out a howl of pain.

"Who said you're coming?"

"It's a deal." Lucy replied hurriedly. Anticipating the eruption of Natsu to come at any moment. Hastily, she started across the room.

"I'll meet you at your place tomorrow at noon." The ice mage called after her.

"See you then." She called back. The door to the guild shutting behind her just before Natsu began throwing his fired fists onto Gray's chest.

"See you then." The smirk grew into a wide smile, but his happy thoughts were once again interrupted by Natsu's fiery fists. Glad Erza wasn't in the guild, Gray shoved Natsu into the cold tiled floors of the guild. Pinning him down he said quietly into his ear, "Don't even think about following us, understood?"

"I understand it won't happen." The fire mage retorted.

"Understood?" Gray repeated, shoving him once again into the floor.

"Fine, yes I understand." The ice mage reluctantly let him go and they both stood up, giving the other a cold look and walking away.

**Author's Note: See mistakes? Message me if you are interested in beta reading! Have ideas? Let me know in the comments. Chapter two will be up soon (hopefully!).**


	2. Levy's Advice

**Author's Note: Please forgive me if you feel Levy is a bit OOC. But I feel Levy isn't her shy self as she is around some other's in the guild. Still if you have suggestions let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Levy's Advice**

* * *

Lucy called her best friend Levy as soon as she left the guild, seeking advice for the upcoming job. She came home to see Levy already standing on her doorstep. Hurrying, she unlocked the door and lead the way to her kitchen, eager to hear what Levy would say. She poured two generous amounts of coffee into mugs and sat down, breathing for what felt like the first time since the morning.

"So, tell me what's on your mind." Levy prompted her.

"It's Gray."

"I always thought there was something between you not." Levy said, giving an over-dramatic wink.

"No nothing like that. It's just..." She paused, taking another deep breathe and a sip of coffee. "It's just that we are going on a job together. I know it's silly, I've known him for so long! But still, I'm a bit nervous about being alone with him."

"What's wrong with that? Haven't you gone on loads of jobs together before?"

"Yes, but we were always with Natsu or Erza. And honestly I don't know Gray as well as them."

"Well this'll be a perfect time for the two of you to bond." She said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Wait... I see how it is." She raised her voiced higher and did a little shimmy.

"Tell me again how it is?"

"You WANT him." She urged.

"Oh please."

"You liiike him."

"Get lost." She chuckled, her cheeks a soft shade of pink. Although she was often teased about being with various members of the guild by various members of the guild, the image of Gray's lips against her own had been sketched into her mind, and it didn't seem at all to be a bad one. A wide smile stretched across her face. Maybe just tomorrow she would get the chance to kiss the ice mage.

* * *

Gray arrived at Lucy's small house only a few minutes before noon. Looking at his reflection, he straightened up and knocked at the door. Lucy, who had been running late, rushed to let him in.

"Please, come in. I hope you don't mind I'm not quite done getting ready."

He followed her up the small wooden steps leading into the well furnished, and somewhat messy, apartment. He sat down on an old-fashioned turquoise couch, setting his large gray duffel bag on the floor near his feet. Next to the couch was a wooden coffee table, stacked with various books and magazines. He picked up a magazine about traveling but his gaze was fixed on Lucy. She was scrambling in and out of the room, finishing packing as quickly as she could manage.

"So, how long do you think we'll be gone for?" The celestial key wizard said, trying to have a casual conversation. She couldn't help but notice Gray's stare, which did nothing to help her nerves.

"Two or three days at most. The train ride should be no longer than three hours. The first thing we need do is talk to Mr. Kayne. Then we can find where the sucker is hiding."

A well-respected merchant known as Jade Kayne had requested the job only a few days ago. Their family's most treasured heirloom, a champagne-diamond necklace, had been stolen. The thief was suspected to be Bela Talbot, a female mage in no known guild.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Lucy finished packing. She rolled out a small pink suitcase and stood in the living room. Gray looked her up and down, she was wearing a white lace blouse with skirt in a shade of soft pink. Around her waist was a thick black belt, the pouch which contained her keys was hooked tightly onto it.  
"Ready?" He asked.  
She nodded and they left for the train station. Their walk continued  
in awkward silence. Lucy replayed her conversation with Levy in her  
head. She certainly wouldn't mind it if Gray kissed her. _But he_  
_wouldn't_. Still... _He did want to go on a job together_. _No that was only_  
_because he didn't want Natsu to come_. She argued with herself. Her  
hopeful thoughts clashing with her realistic ones.  
"Something on your mind?" Gray asked, seeing her distant expression.  
"What?"  
"You look a bit worried. I was wondering what you were thinking about."  
"Oh... I'm just thinking about the job is all." _And how I would love to_  
_kiss you!_ She shouted in her mind. _Oh my God Lucy stop it! Stop! Stop!_  
_Stop!_

"Are you worried about Natsu? I mean that he's not gonna be with us. To protect us. To protect you. I mean I... I can protect you just fine. Not- not that need protecting. You're very capable." Gray stuttered, staring at his shoes. _What the hell did you just say?_ He screamed at himself. He twisted his face. It was so unlike his generally calm self to get flustered, yet here he was rambling like an idiot.

Lucy tried to ignore Gray's word, but it was impossible to control her thoughts.  
"No it's not that it's just..." Now she was flustered. She was thinking of things say that could possible steer the conversation jnto a much safer direction. Only by this time they had arrived at the train station. They went up to a small booth and bought their tickets, unaware that only a few yards behind them, a dragon slayer was watching their every move.

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews/alerts/ and favorites! They boost my self esteem :) Chapter three will hopefully be up soon. I'm be throwing a cloud of fluff on their train ride. At least I probably will. But I suppose now I have to since I've said it! Still, I make no promises. :P Soon enough the action will be kicking in :) I might have to study up on how to write it cause that is one thing I haven't done. **

**P.S. Did you catch the name of the thief? ;) But no there is no cross-over but I was inspired by her when I thought of a thief.**

**Inspiration for the necklace - . **


End file.
